Hilda Tipton
Hilda Tipton was the killer of King Khalid Souleyman in All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough). Profile Hilda is the 42-year-old nanny to Sultanistan's royal highness, Mohammad Ben Khalid Souleyman. She has auburn hair with a bun concealed in her navy blue hat and wears a navy blue coat. She also carries a walking stick with the head of a duck and sports a pashmina around her neck along with a "VOTE RED" badge on her coat. It is known that Hilda is superstitious, wears riding boots and smokes water pipe. Events of Criminal Case According to Alex, Hilda was born in England but moved to Sultanistan 35 years ago when Khalid was crowned king. Hilda went to the best schools to become a high-class nanny with financial support from her family in England. This was from his analysis on a royal decree found in the bedroom of King Khalid's son, Mohammad. Hilda told Jones and the player that upon her arrival in Sultanistan, she did not know anything about the nation and had to work hard to earn her stars, eventually earning her right to work as a consort for Mohammad. Although Mohammad was crowned king, Hilda wanted to ensure that Mohammad had proper education and said that she could not have a say in any of the Souleymans' political decisions. At the verge of Mohammad being blinded by anger, the team found a cheat sheet in which Hilda was found to have some influence over the Souleymans' political decisions, but Hilda told the team that she could only proofread Mohammad's cheat sheets, told the team Mohammad would do something his father would do, but wanted to make sure the King did not make any foolish decisions. When all killer attributes pointed Hilda as the one who slew Khalid, she lambasted the team because she killed Khalid for Mohammad's sake. Hilda did not like how the King did not trust her with his son apart from picking his toys. She wanted to do more for him, like being the King's personal consultant. Given that Khalid never listened to Hilda and claiming that Mohammad trusted her, Hilda planned to get rid of Khalid in the Grimsborough Horse Riding League so that she could counsel Mohammad. Hilda had strong beliefs that Khalid spent most of the time in those stables and knew about Grimsborough's security holes, and managed to exploit those security holes by pretending that she was delivering her daily report on his son, but in reality she lit the firecracker to break the beehive, allowing the bees to anger a horse which was taken as a gift from King Khalid to the Mayor, and causing the horse to smash Khalid's skull with its metallic foot. During the hearing at Grimsborough Court, Hilda felt that her killing Khalid was a glorious day for Sultanistan because Mohammad would be a king much better than Khalid, but the judge countered that Mohammad now had to bear an excessive burden of power whilst being parentless. Mohammad told the court that Hilda lied to him all along, in which the judge told Hilda that she pretended to care for him but was found that she wanted to seize more power and overthrow the Sultanistan Imperial Rule. Due to the crimes being political and international in nature, the judge opted to fill in her report of Hilda's arrest in Grimsborough and ordered International Authorities to detain Hilda where she would face trial at the International Judicial level, in which the International Authorities would determine the sentence she deserved. The team averted an oil embargo, and Mohammad thanked the team for putting Hilda to justice, although he needed to sign some oil contracts before returning to Sultanistan at the promise that he would come through as a responsible head of state. Trivia *She resembles Mary Poppins, a character from the 1964 American musical fantasy film of the same name. Case appearances *All the King's Horses (Case #49 of Grimsborough) Gallery Hilda 49jail.png|Hilda, detained by International Authorities with Judge Hall's report of Hilda's murder involvement submitted where she will be tried at the International Judicial level for the murder of Khalid Souleyman. OG_SUS_49_601.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers